


The Glen Capri

by Phelpsgirlxxx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Sadness, Suicide, not canon, spoilers for season 3A
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phelpsgirlxxx/pseuds/Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the events at The Glen Capri went down differently?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glen Capri

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Probably should have revised for my Chemistry exam for tomorrow, as I am amazingly bad at Chemistry. Too late now though. I thought I would write a Teen Wolf one shot.
> 
> ALSO to those who read Love Bites, I will begin working on a multi-chapter sequel very soon for anyone interested.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

Night had fallen as they left the bus, and Stiles was once again glad to be off the metal trap that still reeked of Jared's vomit. He knew that was his fault, but it didn't prevent him from mentally berating himself about his terrible idea.

" Coming?" Scott called back to him.

Stiles hurried forward after his best friend. Relief rose in his chest as he thought about how close he had coming to loosing Scott, to loosing his brother.

They climbed up a flight of stairs after collecting their key from Finstock, and they let themselves into the room. Two small single beds were pushed against the wall near the centre of the room, and Stiles flopped into his, exhaustion spreading through his body.

Derek was dead, and his best friend, his brother was so close to dying as his healing hadn't triggered itself. He knew that the change of Scott getting seriously hurt was decreased since he became a werewolf, especially as he no longer had asthma attacks, but still the ever present worry resided tightly in Stiles' chest.

" You okay dude?" Scott asked him.

" Hmm. Just tired."

Stiles closed his eyes, exhausted. 

He was woken to the frantic pounding on the door of their shared room. Scott was nowhere in sight, so Stiles groaned as he shifted his aching body off the bed and towards the door.

" Okay! Okay, I'm coming." He grunted tiredly.

He was met face first by a stressed Lydia.

" Woah Lydia, what's going on?"

" Boyd and Ethan and Isaac are freaking out. Allison and I are dealing with them, we need you to find Scott."

Panic spiked in his chest.

" Find Scott, got it."

Stiles grabbed the keys before leaving his and Scott's room. He had no idea where to start looking for Scott. Where was he meant to look? He could hear a slight sizzling noise so he looked down to where it was coming from, and even from the back he knew it was Scott.

" Scott!"

Stiles ran towards him, faster than he had ever run before.

Lydia

It had taken a while. Lydia had finally managed to calm the three boys, when she felt a creeping feeling go through her.

" Allison!"

Allison turned to stare at her.

" It's Stiles and Scott."

" What?"

The girls ran from the room and looked over the railing just as the flint that was burning not far from where they stood rolled into the gasoline they were stood in.

" SCOTT! STILES!" Lydia screamed.

They both swung to look at her, still grasping on to each other. However, that split moment had distracted them, and suddenly they were engulfed by high flames, eerily lighting the car park where the two boys stood, clasping each other.

They were lost from the girls sight moments after that.

" SCOTT! STILES!"

Their screaming had drawn the attention of Finstock, as well as Danny and a few of the other boys, including Greenburg who were emerging from their rooms.

" Martin? Argent? What's going on."

" Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god." Allison murmured.

Finstock's eyes flickered to where she was looking.

" What is that? What's happening? Is everyone okay?" He asked hurriedly, eyes darting around to count the students around him.

" Scott and Stiles are in the middle of that." Lydia told him in a dead voice.

That was all it took to make Finstock fly down the stairs, the others hot on his heels. The fire was still burning strong, as Boyd grabbed a hose and put the fire out. It took a long time, but Finstock had been unable to get a feel for the two boys trapped in the middle. He had stuck his hands in, trying with all his might to grab hold of one of them, or both of them, or anything, but he had failed miserably.

Everyone had already assumed the worst by the time the fire was out.

Finstock

" Everyone back. NOW!" Finstock ordered.

Everyone's eyes lay on the two badly burnt, barely recognisable bodies of Scott and Stiles. Their faces were peeling, and they were both wrapped together, but it was very clear that they were dead.

The coach ran his burnt hands through his hair. He knew he had to have ash on his face, but that was the least of his problems.

" Danny, go and get the hotel staff to ring for a coroner. Take Greenburg with you." The Coach ordered in a dead, defeated voice.

" Coach, we should really get someone to bandage your hands..." Allison began.

" Not now Argent. Go back to your rooms, all of you." The Coach demanded.

Everyone looked horrified from what they had seen, but they traipsed back to their rooms, defeated and shaking at the nights events.

" The coroners on the way." Danny informed him.

" Right, go back to your rooms. Now."

The two left, and with shaking hands Finstock pulled out his phone. From the other pocket, he pulled out the list of the emergency numbers for all of the kids parents. He decided the Sheriff would be the person to start with.

He took a deep breath, before dialling the number.

" Sheriff Stilinski of Beacon Hills, how can I help you?"

" Sheriff Stilinski, this is Coach Finstock..."

" What did Stiles do?" He asked, voice flat.

" Your-your son, well he's, I mean..."

" He's what?"

" He's dead." The Coach told him bluntly before flinching at his own tone.

" Say that again, and if you are lying to me, know that you will be put in prison for the rest of your life." The Sheriff threatened.

" There was an accident involving Stiles and Scott McCall..."

" What sort of incident?"

" A fire, and well neither of them made it."

" Where are you?"

" Sheriff, are you sure that's..."

" WHERE ARE YOU?!"

" The Glen Capri."

" I will be at the local hospital by morning."

The call ended with a terrified and heart broken scream and the sound of the phone being thrown through the air before a crash and the call ended.

Finstock sighed, before he rang Mrs McCall and informed her of the same thing. Half way through that phone call, the Sheriff turned up, and they would both be at the hospital by morning. Finstock didn't even want to think of the speed laws that were probably going to be broken by the two.

Finstock sunk to the ground, waiting for the coroner to arrive.

How had he failed so badly? He should have kept an eye on the students, but he hadn't and look what had happened.

Two of his students were dead.

Two kids without a future.

Two parents without their kids.

Two futures that would never begin.

Derek

They had a joint funeral seven days, fourteen hours and five minutes after they had burnt together in each others arms. It had been difficult to separate the two bodies, nearly impossible, so it had been decided on a joint coffin. It was unique, unusual and never really happened, but Scott and Stiles had always been abnormalities in the best way possible.

They had died together.

Isaac had stormed back into the loft the day after, crying and shaking. Not only had he believed Derek was dead, but he had lost two people that he had begun to consider friends in one night.

" I thought I kicked you out!" Derek had yelled at him.

" Where else am I meant to go now?"

" I thought you were staying at Scott's?"

" He's dead Derek!" Isaac screamed, face flushing red and eyes full of tears.

" What?"

" Last night, Scott and Stiles, the two of them caught fire. They both died. Melissa and the Sheriff are grieving. I can't go to Scott's house. He's dead!"

" My God..." Derek sunk back onto the sofa, motioning for Isaac to take a seat.

" What happened?"

Isaac told the story from what details he knew from Lydia and Allison.

" The Coach tried to save them, but..."

Derek attended the funeral. He stood at the back, watching everyone grieve for the two boys. Isaac stood with Boyd near the front, tears dripping down his face one by one as he stared down at the shared coffin. It was closed casket, nobody wanted to see the burnt bodies of two sixteen year old boys.

The Sheriff and Mrs McCall were supporting each other, leaning on each other, and just taking comfort in each other as the both of them shook. Derek could imagine both boys wanting to comfort their parents. Both of them only had one parent, one parent that they really knew, despite Derek seeing a man, who had similar hair stood near the back of the group.

He approached the Sheriff and Melissa as the funeral ended.

" Not today." Mrs McCall said, as she and the Sheriff left flowers on the grave, and heading to the wake.

Derek walked to the grave stone once everyone was gone.

Scott McCall and Stiles Stilinski

Brothers in all but blood.

A friendship to rival all.

Underneath the names and the quote, there were their dates of birth and death. Derek sighed sadly, coughing to clear his throat as he felt the tears being to pool at the corner of his eyes. Derek knew that Stiles' name wasn't actually Stiles, but it seemed that the Sheriff had gone against putting Stiles' real name on the gravestone, but it didn't surprise me as Stiles was so against it in life, there was no doubt that in death he would want it there.

Derek's eyes shifted to the left.

Claudia Stilinski

Gone but not forgotten.

The best Mother, Wife and Friend anyone could ever hope to be.

Derek sighed, taking slight comfort in the fact that Stiles still had Scott and they would have Mrs Stilinski in Heaven.

" Loss always hurts." A voice spoke from behind Derek.

He swung round to see Dr Deaton looked at him with a pitying eye.

Derek just nodded.

" Two incredibly smart boys with bright futures. What a loss, their poor families."

" What do you want Deaton?" Derek hissed, a moment later.

" We still need to solve this Derek."

Derek sighed.

" Yeah, we do."

" Come to the wake, Sheriff Stilinski was wondering where you had gotten to. Tomorrow we will bury ourselves in work."

Derek grunted.

" Yeah."

With that, both men left the graves behind them, as light reflected on the two graves in the morning light.


End file.
